LUV Sucks
by Nillek
Summary: A certain squirrel suffers at the hands of Romance as he watches his love happy with another man. Is he going to let them live happily ever after? NO! DEAD
1. Loves Fool

I don't own Sonic or any characters mentioned.

LUV Sucks

Chapter One:

Loves Fool

It was another peaceful day in the tranquil suburbia of Station Square. The Sun was shining, the birds were singing and spring was spreading love through the air. However, there was one person who was not in high spirits. This person was sitting inside, staring out his window at the happiness of those outdoors. This person sobbed to himself, an occasional tear falling from his large, emotional eyes. Who was this you may ask?

Ray the Squirrel.

Indeed, our favorite flying rodent is in the saddest of moods, watching his friends and acquaintances prance and dance in the spring sun. He longed to be out there, to feel the same warm breeze as they did, to bask in the same light as they did, and to sing in the same way as they did then. Sadly, his heart was not in the right place. It had been broken to pieces a short while ago, leaving him in the most pitiful of moods. For a long time going he had held his heart for only one woman, one woman who he planned on spending the end of existence with.

He loved this woman.

He loved her **DEARLY**.

But yet whenever he gave his heart to her she would spurn him away, leaving him with bruised heart and pride (and skin on the occasions he got persistent). This had never bothered him much as he always believed that in the end she would realize the deepness of his feelings and accept them. She would learn how much he felt for her and wished for nothing but the best life had to offer for her at all times.

He loved this woman.

He could never bear to be separated from this woman.

He would have given his life for this woman in an instant.

He would **KILL ANYONE** for this woman.

Even his own flesh and blood.

And yet she ignored these feelings as that of an insignificant infatuation; a relationship of the littlest emotion and feeling, driven only by lust; one that would disappear in a short time.

It **WOUNDED** him to hear her speak of it as that.

It drove a sharp knife into the very core of his soul, obliterating it into a black hole that would destroy his very being in short time.

She knew not of how greatly he cared.

She was in his thoughts at all times.

She haunted them in a beautiful spiral of terror, curiosity, love and understanding.

She **COMPLETED** him.

She thought of him as a fool. A fool of love maybe, but a fool surely. She believed that he only like her for her appearance, wealth or status. She believed he cared not for her desires or dreams, that none of this meant anything to him.

She could have not been more mistaken.

He loved bright fur.

He dreamed of her kind eyes.

He sweated at the thought of her beauty.

He marveled over her caring.

He admired her understanding.

He wished to know the truth of her soft words.

Everything of her brought him to absolute happiness.

But her rejections nearly threw him over the brink to insanity, from where no mortal man returns.

As much as it hurt to have her not believe the beautiful truth of his feelings he would always smile in his own goofy way and continue to interact with her and the others as he always did, with no hint of the despair in his soul showing through his humorous façade. He knew that eventually she would know him and his feelings; then he would shower her with the all the love his being could give.

Then it changed.

Then it was never the same.

Then his torment would grow tenfold.

Then was when **HE** appeared.

He had known the man for a time. He held no real hatred for this man. Never had bad blood existed between them. In ways he felt sympathy for this man, as he had suffered many times at the hands of fate, just as Ray himself had. In a strange cosmic way the two were brethren of a certain order, one which belonged to those that the greater pleasantries of life had long eluded.

Yet he could not forgive the man for what he did.

Nothing could repair that ties severed between them.

Hatred was all he held in his heart of hearts for this man.

Yet they had never fought. Neither had given the other so much a small foul word or a filthy look, never giving a slight hint of distaste. Though neither had any great liking for the other there were equally no harsh feelings on one side or the other. And yet the man had done something so unforgivable, so foul to him that nothing short of intense hatred could come from it.

He walked with her.

He talked with her.

He cared with her.

He kissed her.

He **STOLE **her.

Ray cared not whether he was aware of what he had done. Ray cared not of whether he sympathized with him in the slightest. Ray cared not of whether this man thought of what he was doing when he touches her. Ray only cared that he was with her.

Ray only cared that he had taken her.

And now there Ray was, watching as he and she laughed and played along with all of his other friends, happily unaware of the disaster their every movement together wrecked upon his soul. He wondered why he didn't go out there and stop them. He wondered why he didn't try to reach here from the beginning. He wondered why he never dared to confront them.

Though he wondered he knew the answer:

He was **AFRAID**.

With this in mind he continued to stare, to never dare think thoughts of him and her again, to never dream of the life they'd spend together, to never-

"Are you STILL moping?"

Ray was quickly jogged out of his trance as he turned around, looking up at his friend Mighty the Armadillo, who had a condescending look on his face. Speaking before he thought, the squirrel replied" Uh, NO I wasn't!"

"Yeah, yeah," Mighty muttered as he took a sip of his soda, blinking slowly" tell yourself whatever you need to hear."

"I don't have to tell myself whatever I need to hear because I don't need to hear it!" Ray shouted back defensively.

"Just admit that you're still bummed out over Shadow and Tikal dating."

"OH!" Ray coughed as he folded his arms, a look of anger taking over his face" How DARE you accuse me of crying over that, t-that GIRL and that stuck up jerk!"

"Don't try to cover up your feelings." Mighty quietly said in a wise manner, trying to get Ray to calm down" All you'll do is leave others unaware of the true you. Ultimately you're just hurting yourself."

"Oh yeah? Then why don't you go tell you-know-who how you feel about her, huh?"

Mighty coughed loudly at Ray's rebuttal, with soda spilling all over his chest." T-that is completely different!" Mighty yelled back at him, fear starting to come into his eyes.

"No it isn't!" Ray said as he turned his back to Mighty, trying his best to come out on top of the conversation" So if you're going to give me advice on relationships you better follow it yourself!"

"W-well……" Mighty stuttered as he shook a trembling fist at Ray" I-I'll t-teach……….. Forget it!" The armadillo then got up and left the house, blushing as he did.

"Yeah!" Ray shouted back, a sense of pride in defending himself coming over his face.

However, this sense of pride quickly left as continued to watch the two frolic outside, laughing and smiling as any happy couple would. Not matter how deeply it hurt him Ray knew he must not interfere. He could not possibly stop their relationship. Or COULD he?

"Why DON'T I try?" Ray asked himself as he got to his feet, thinking faster than he had ever thought before" Why don't I try to get Tikal to feel the same way I do?"

Jumping on top of a nearby table he continued" Why is it so impossible that she could learn to love me? Relationships like theirs end all the time. After all, the divorce rate in this country is over 50!"

Putting his fist into the air Ray continued his speech with growing confidence." What is to stop me from getting my woman? NOTHING!"

Grabbing the table cloth he draped it around his neck, making a cape.

"I now know what I must do! With God as my witness, TIKAL SHALL BECOME MINE!"

"AND I WILL KILL THAT DAMN JERK SHADOW! I HATE HIM!"

To Be Continued….

-------------------

Whoa.

I don't believe it.

I………JUST MADE A NEW CHAPTER!

YAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Maybe I've finally lost my writers block!

Or maybe I haven't!

Whatever the case it's great to be back!

Expect more craziness, romance and Sega in the next chapter!

Nillek out!


	2. It Begins

LUV Sucks

Chapter Two:

It Begins

-------------------

Ray cautiously glanced through the blinds of the window, looking out into the bright suburban streets he had exiled himself from. Scanning the area carefully he made mental notes on everything he saw, not letting the slightest detail escape his ever vigilant eyes.

"Espio's washing his car, Charmy is playing with that rabbit girl, Vector is listening to his beat box and Mighty is nowhere in sight." Ray muttered as he studied his vibrant neighborhood "Sonic is skateboarding with Tails and Knuckles, Amy is sunbathing on her lawn and Silver appears to be at his psychics convention."

Ray smiled fiendishly at the fortunes of his day. Everyone who could interfere with his plans was busy with something else or simply gone. Chuckling to himself, Ray slowly opened the front door and crept out into the sun light for the first time in several days. The brightness of the sun hit his light-deprived eyes hard, temporarily blinded the tree rodent.

"AH!" Ray yelled as he stumbled across his lawn, shielding his eyes" SUN! Curse you and your bright rays!"

Trying to find his way around, Ray trip over something on the ground and fell flat on his right on the pavement of the sidewalk. Quietly groaning to himself, Ray muttered"……….Sun………….You win again….."

"Oh my god!" Suddenly came a cry. Ray quickly looked up to see Tikal rushing over to him, genuine concern in her eyes" Are you okay, Ray?"

"_Ah,"_ Ray thought with a small smile as Tikal came to his side_ "Tikal, you are a true vision of beauty and kindness, and yet…"_ The squirrel then looked behind the orange echidna with a glare_" …You chose **HIM**."_

Coming up behind Tikal was the object of Rays' complete and utter hatred. The one who stole the greatest thing to ever happen to Ray's world. The one who ended his happiness. The one he could never forgive.

Shadow the Hedgehog.

Shadow dropped down next to Tikal, looking at Ray with some worry on his face. "You okay, man?" Shadow asked as he reached to help Ray.

Ray knocked Shadows' hand away while pulling himself up, muttering," I'm fine…." with a slight bit of bitterness in his voice.

"Oh, good." Tikal sighed as she whipped her forehead" You know I'd never want anything to happen to you."

"You wouldn't!" Ray replied with excitement.

"I wouldn't either." Shadow interjected with a smile on his face.

"**I WASN'T TALKING TO YOU**." Ray quickly quipped at a surprised Shadow before turning back to Tikal and saying" That means a lot, Tikal."

"I know it does." Tikal replied with a smile as she gave Ray a tight hug, nearly giving the squirrel a stroke" You mean a lot to me, Ray."

"You do too." Ray said as he hugged Tikal back.

"I really value you as a friend."

…………………..

…………………….F-f-friend?

FRIEND?

**FRIEND!?**

**DID SHE JUST SAY I WAS ONLY A FRIEND!?**

For a moment Ray felt like he would die. Her words echoed through his mind, obliterating all thoughts within his normally blank head. Her sentence seemed to tear through the fabric of his existence, ripping a hole in his heart that could never be repaired. The damage went far beyond physical. His soul seemed to evaporate at that moment, leaving him nothing but a shell empty of feeling, emotion, will, knowledge, strength and most of all, love.

It seemed that the rest of neighborhood was aware of her words, based on their reactions. Vector turned down his music to make sure he had heard her right. Charmy and Cream stopped playing for a moment to stare at the three. Sonic, Tails and Knuckles were distracted by her long enough for Tails to miss the bench with his skateboard and hit the pavement. Amy leaned up to look at the scene, removing her sunglasses. Silver had just gotten back from his convention in his car and had a hurt expression on his face.

Espio stopped washing his car long enough to mockingly point at Ray and say" HA! Burned!"

Tikal and Shadow seemed to be the only ones unaware.

"Ray," Tikal asked as she continued to hug him" are you okay? You're body suddenly went tense."

"Oh no," Ray muttered through his gritted teeth" I am completely fine. Nothing is wrong, at all."

"…………Okay…." Tikal quietly said as she tried to tear away from the squirrel" Uh, Ray………..You're not letting go."

"Wait." Shadow said as he used all his strength to rip Tikal from Rays' rigid arms. Brushing his spines back the dark hedgehog said" Whoa! You had a pretty tight grip on her! If I didn't know any better I'd think you want to keep my girlfriend!"

"_If only you knew…."_Ray thought as the two started to walk away. Confused by their sudden departure, he asked" Where are you two going?"

"We're going to have a romantic picnic in Station Square Park!" Tikal said as she latched onto Shadow" The weather is absolutely perfect!"

"Yeah!" Shadow agreed as he put his arms around Tikal" This is the absolutely perfect time to be in love with someone and have those feelings reciprocated!"

"Can I come?" Ray calmly asked.

Tikal and Shadow stared at Ray for a moment then looked to each other with awkward expressions on their faces." Uh, no, Ray." Tikal replied as she and Shadow started to walk away" It's really only something a couple should do."

Something a couple should do.

A couple should do.

A COUPLE.

Why can't Ray and Tikal be the couple?

The question raced through Rays' mind as he slowly walked back towards his house. Why couldn't he and Tikal be together? Why did Shadow have to come along and ruin everything? What did Ray do to deserve such a horrible feeling in his stomach? Why was he denied such happiness?

Why would she only see him as only a friend?

Why did she love that bastard Shadow so much?

What did he have that Ray didn't have?

Why would she always turn a blind eye to him?

Why couldn't she love him?

As he pondered these questions Ray almost didn't hear the calls directed at him. A quick "RAY!" right to his face not only knocked him out of his trance, but also knocked him to the ground. Looking up Ray saw a green duck with a goofy smile wearing a red bandanna looking back down at him. Slightly unnerved Ray said" Bean?"

"So you DO remember Bean!" The psychotic duck exclaimed as he helped his furry friend up" You ignored my cries for so long that Bean thought you had forgotten about him!"

"Sorry," Ray replied as he rubbed the back of his head" I'm kind of not thinking straight."

"I never think straight!" Bean proudly yelled as he did a twisted back flip" But Ray is normally empty minded, not not-straight minded! What's wrong pal?"

"Well, I like Tikal but she's going out with Shadow. Neither of them know it, so the shove their relationship in my face like it's nothing! It wouldn't be so bad if everyone didn't know that I like her, but know its making me look like a fool! And……….. Bean, are you listening to me?"

Bean apparently wasn't, as he was busy spying the sunbathing Amy, who was wearing nothing but a bikini." That's a spicy bit of pink cheese!" Bean exclaimed to himself.

"BEAN!" Ray yelled at his avian friend "YOU ARE NOT LISTENING!"

"Yes I am!" Bean replied as he turned to Ray with an angry look on his face" You're mad cause you luv Tikal, but Shad's busy bangin' her so everyone's callin' ya a sissy boy and ya want 'em to stop!"

"……………..Well, yeah." Ray said in a somewhat shocked manner" That was the gist of what I said."

"That's the way Bean hears the world." The duck stated as he turned back to watching am while drool trailed down his mouth.

"If only there was some way to get Tikal to not like Shadow." Ray thought out loud as he paced around" Someway to get her to realize that I'm the best choice for her and that Shadow is no good!"

"Why don't ya sabotage em?" Bean suggested without taking his eyes off Amy.

"Sabotage?" Ray muttered with a look of enlightenment on his face" Did you say sabotage, Bean?"

"Yeah, you know, mess 'em up so much that they can't stand the sight of each other."

"Bean, that's an ingenious idea!" Ray exclaimed as he fiendishly rubbed his hands" Why didn't I think of that?"

"Cause you ain't Bean."

"That's what I'll do! I'll sabotage Tikal and Shadow, and then when Tikal is reeling on the sidelines I swoop in and look like a big hero! What a great plan!"

"Whateva." Bean replied, thoroughly uninterested.

"And you're gonna help me!" Ray stated as he pointed at the demented duck.

"WHAT! Why should Bean help you?" Bean said in an insulted manner" It not like Bean gonna get no booty by helping!"

"Come on, Bean!" Ray pleaded" I need your help! You gave me the whole idea in the first place. You're a genius!"

"Nack says Bean is an insane monkey who should be in the retard zoo."

"Forget what Nack said! Help me Bean!"

"No!" Bean yelled as he got up and started to leave.

"Help me and I'll get you chocolate donuts!" Ray said in a sinister tone.

Bean suddenly stopped and froze solid. Ray had hit him in the soft spot. There was nothing Bean liked more than a good donut, not even life itself or explosions! Turning slowly Bean queried with a frightened tone in his voice"…………C-c-chocolate…………D-d-donuts?"

"With a **Jelly** center."

"OH RAY!" Bean cried as he jumped onto his rodent companion, tears of joy streaming from his eyes" OF COURSE I'LL HELP YOU BREAK UP TIKAL AND SHADOW!"

"Good." Ray replied as he dragged the duck into his house, with a smirk on his normally innocent face" Let us go into my lair and plan."

"FOR THE END OF SHADOW AND TIKALS' RELATIONSHIP!"

"…………………..And Shadow's death if possible."

---------------------------------

……To Be Continued…….

---------------------------------

Yo.

New Chapter.

Sorry for the long wait. I've been screwing around on Gaia, doing school work and generally being lazy.

New chapters may come out faster now and I might even start two or three more stories similar to this one.

Nillek out.


End file.
